Quatre octobre
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Minerva McGonagall est née un quatre octobre... et ça fait quelques années que ça dure !


**Quatre octobre.**

Minerva reposa d'une main toujours aussi ferme la lettre qu'elle venait de lire.

Songeuse, elle arrêta de lire sa correspondance pour regarder ses doigts, sa main, sa peau.

Des rides avaient depuis longtemps pris leur place sur sa peau, creusant au fil des âges des marques venant prouver à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle se rappela vaguement de ce temps où les têtes se tournaient sur son passage et où, adolescente, elle se permettait de rougir dans la rue, pour ensuite pouffer du ridicule de la situation. Cela la changeait de l'ambiance morose qui avait abattu l'atmosphère autrefois joyeuse de la maison familiale. Depuis le jour où sa mère avait avoué à son père sa condition de sorcière, jamais la demeure n'avait su retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer uni, où les mensonges sont incapables de tout détruire.

Il n'était plus temps de ressasser le passé. Elle prit une nouvelle lettre, soupirant de soulagement en reconnaissant l'écriture déliée et soignée de l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Hermione Weasley faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'oubliaient rien, certainement pas les dates. Et contrairement aux personnes qui voulaient être dans les bonnes grâces de Minerva, Hermione écrivait ces lettres pour l'ancienne professeure de métamorphoses parce qu'elle en avait envie.

_« Venez manger à la maison… Vous nous manquez… Si vous savez ce que le Ministère a pu encore inventer comme problèmes… »_

Elle sourit. Elle avait une vague idée de ce que le Ministère était capable d'inventer. C'était compliqué, dans le monde des sorciers, de mettre tout le monde d'accord, et les mesures que prenaient parfois les personnes influentes ne plaisaient pas. Mais c'était normal, et en se rappelant de ce que le Ministère avait pu faire dans le temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que les mesures actuelles étaient plus sensées que celles qui avaient déjà été prises. Et le Ministère qui était à la tête de la communauté sorcière, en ce moment, se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'avait été la guerre. Ils faisaient tout pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.

La lettre d'Hermione se terminait pas un petit mot de son mari. Elle était certaine qu'Hermione avait forcé Ron Weasley à écrire quelques mots pour son ancienne professeure. Même si ce n'était pas de la volonté propre de l'homme, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de ces quelques mots.

Quels problèmes ils avaient pu se causer, en étant à l'école, ces deux-là. Sans parler d'Harry Potter. En prenant la lettre du Survivant, elle sourit à nouveau, légèrement triste en se disant qu'en des temps anciens, c'était la mère de ce garçon qui lui écrivait des lettres. Sans vouloir tomber dans une tristesse sans nom, Minerva aurait beaucoup aimé recevoir des lettres des Potter, avec la petite signature d'Harry au bas. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, et deux de ses élèves les plus brillants avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux un enfant dont le nom serait le plus connu pour des générations entières.

Comme toujours, Harry s'exprimait avec cette gêne et ce recul qui le caractérisaient, dès lors qu'il voulait faire comprendre qu'il appréciait une personne, mais ne savait pas le dire directement. Il lui expliquait, en fin de lettre, qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour un discours en tant que Chef des Aurors. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ayant du mal à comprendre qu'on continue à lui demander des conseils pour des décisions importantes. Comme toujours, trop modeste pour son propre bien. Il l'invitait aussi à venir passer une journée chez lui, avec toute sa famille. Le petit Albus venait de se découvrir une passion pour la métamorphose. Si jamais elle voulait venir le voir, il en serait enchanté, et ne la lâcherait pas de la journée.

Cela en faisait, des invitations.

Pensant au jeune Albus, elle se rappela celui qui, avant lui, avait porté ce nom. Ce grand sorcier, ce sorcier qui avait toujours trouvé les mots justes pour Minerva, qui avait aidé la jeune femme qu'elle était alors à grandir, à passer outre ses faiblesses et ses tristesses.

Il y avait encore des dizaines, et des dizaines de lettres qui attendaient Minerva McGonagall.

De toute évidence, tous ceux qui la connaissaient de près ou de loin avaient le souvenir qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son cent-quatrième anniversaire.

Elle ouvrit une lettre d'un des membres de sa famille. Elle avait encore des contacts avec certains d'entre eux, mais de moins en moins. Elle avait cent-quatre ans, et c'était un âge peu banal pour les Moldus, surtout lorsqu'ils réalisaient qu'elle possédait la forme d'une personne de trente ans son cadet. Elle n'avait plus qu'un frère, qui allait certainement bientôt décéder, et alors sa génération de McGonagall ne survivrait plus que grâce à elle. Mais des petits McGonagall avaient vu le jour. La lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était celle d'un petit-fils de son plus jeune frère. Il avait simplement fait le constat que le un, le zéro et le quatre de Minerva faisaient le chiffre cinq, son propre âge. Dans la lettre qu'écrivait ses parents, rien que des banalités pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'ils seraient ravis de la voir bientôt.

Elle lut les dernières lettres de félicitations d'usage, avant de se lever, fatiguée par ses lectures qui n'en finissaient plus. En passant devant le miroir de son couloir, elle entraperçut un visage sévère, accompagné du chignon connu et reconnu par des centaines, peut-être même des milliers, d'élèves qui avaient suivi ses cours. Les rides avaient changé ce visage, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui disait. En apparence, seules les rides prouvaient le passage du temps. Minerva avait les mêmes yeux expressifs, les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes gestes.

Elle sortit de sa maison, recevant avec plaisir la fraîcheur du mois d'octobre, ayant toujours préféré les grands froids aux grandes chaleurs.

Cent quatre ans…

En cent quatre ans, elle avait connu une famille aimante, puis une famille déchirée.

En cent quatre ans, deux hommes avaient compté dans son cœur. Les deux l'avaient demandée en mariage, et elle n'avait été mariée qu'à un seul, bien qu'accepté les deux demandes.

En cent quatre ans, elle avait travaillé au Ministère, puis dans une école et, enfin, en tant que directrice de cette même école.

Elle avait rencontré des personnes intéressantes, d'autres moins.

Elle avait vécu deux guerres.

Elle avait perdu des proches. Des amis, de la famille, des personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.

Elle avait vu la société évoluer, avait entendu des paroles choquantes, avait essayé de changer les opinions.

Elle avait gardé espoir quand les jours étaient sombres.

Elle avait connu les enfants de ses anciens élèves.

Elle avait été reconnue comme une personnalité importante.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec les coups durs de la vie.

Elle avait travaillé sur la métamorphose, s'était passionnée pour celle-ci, était devenue une animagus.

Elle avait travaillé avec des personnes dont les noms traverseraient les âges.

Elle avait assisté à de nombreux mariages, et à de nombreux enterrements, aussi.

Elle avait eu un mentor formidable.

Elle avait vécu des expériences formidables.

Elle avait eu bien plus que d'autres, au même âge.

Oui, Minerva McGonagall pouvait le dire, elle en avait vécu des choses, en cent quatre ans. Sa vie avait été bien remplie, très peu de temps pour s'ennuyer, et rarement eu l'occasion de se plaindre. Elle s'était battue pour être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, pour garder son indépendance. Elle avait gardé son nom de famille, ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Cent quatre ans… En y réfléchissant, et en regardant les arbres qui l'entouraient alors qu'elle s'avançait peu à peu sur un chemin de forêt, elle se dit que certains des plants avaient son âge. Qu'elle avait vu cet arbre pousser.

Et qu'elle en verrait d'autres.

Minerva McGonagall avait cent quatre ans, et une vie bien remplie derrière elle, c'était certain. Mais après tout, cela ne tenait qu'à elle de faire en sorte que les prochaines années soient tout aussi remplies et tout aussi riches en émotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur.<strong>

_Non, je n'ai aucune certitude concernant l'âge. Il est dit qu'elle a grandi dans les Highlands au début du XXème, j'ai décrété que ça serait 1910 pour sa date de naissance, voilà tout. Bref. Je n'ai pas écrit cet OS hier, parce que je n'étais pas chez moi. J'ai simplement vu passer, aujourd'hui, que c'était la date de son anniversaire, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa, et bien qu'en manque flagrant d'inspiration en ce moment, et galérant à aligner trois mots, j'ai fini par sortir ça. On peut le considérer comme une rapide biographie de Minerva, mais je ne dirais pas ça, pour ma part. Voilà ! (Sinon, comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, je n'ai pas relu. Voilà.)_

_Le disclaimer, comme toujours, est pour notre chère Rowling. Et sinon… À bientôt !_


End file.
